


A Personal Caper.

by Daej_Nate



Series: Carmen Sandiego Shit because I am a whore. [1]
Category: Carmen Sandiego (Cartoon 2019)
Genre: Anal Sex, Begging, Car Sex, Edging, M/M, Male Solo, Oral Sex, Orgasm, Phone Calls & Telephones, Public Masturbation, Semi-Public Sex, Stress Relief, Sweat, Teasing, Testicle play, chile I really don’t know, discovering his sexuality
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-20
Updated: 2021-01-24
Packaged: 2021-03-18 21:54:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,571
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28874151
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Daej_Nate/pseuds/Daej_Nate
Summary: After weeks of pent up sexual emotions, Zack finally decides to relieve it in his car. And accidentally ends up with a bigger mess, (and orgasm) than he expected.(SIDENOTE: I have not watched season 3-4. So.
Relationships: Player & Zack (Carmen Sandiego), Zack (Carmen Sandiego)/Original Character(s)
Series: Carmen Sandiego Shit because I am a whore. [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2117502
Comments: 1
Kudos: 26





	1. Chapter 1

The car's AC whirred as Zack breaths came out uneven, almost uneven as his hand going up and down his member, but only almost. His notorious white shirt damp with his sweat. Some, from the sticky hot air of Jakarta. But mostly, his overwhelming urge to ejaculate. He'd been pent up for weeks, not being able to catch a break in between capers, and being too fatigued from each day to take time for himself, seven weeks really piles on. 

And this was it. Everybody else had gone to sleep, but Zack decided to go on a..."drive", of sorts. He wasn't lying. He was going on a drive, just, not to "relax" in the way everyone thought. He didn't know where to go, last time Indonesia doesn't have designated jerk-off zones. 

He drove around what felt like twenty minutes. All the while his throbbing leaking member rubbing against the inside of his boxers. The rigid-blood-filled organ stretching the confines of his jeans. He wanted nothing more than to just relieve himself, and when he found a mostly desolate parking-lot, his dick jumping in excitement. Zack pulled into a parking spot. Overlooking the ocean.

And here he was. Dick in hand, heart in his throat. He had this anxiety. It was normal, he had done this before. Jerk off in public. Not wanting to do it around Ivy, because that's fucking weird and wrong, he wasn't new to busting his load in random, and often risky places. Back alleys? Why, of course. Secluded parks? Obviously. But that was where he grew up, not a country half-way around the world. He was scared. 

Still, though, he pushed through. He pumped his dick in his hand, trembling in the feeling of his neglected hormones finally some much-needed attention. 

"S-shit." Zack moaned out quietly, slowly feeling his foreskin go up and down his dick. Precum coated his hand in the clear liquid. Zack measured himself pretty regularly, and he's confirmed and reconfirmed his length. Seven-point-two inches. He liked his dick, not too small, but not too large either. With a decent amount of foreskin at the tip that covered his sensitive head. Another thing he liked to stimulate, his balls, were also sensitive. He liked to tug on them when he was like this, and today was no exception. 

His phone rang. Loudly. Startling him, just as he could feel the build-up in his lower stomach. He stopped, immediately, checking his phone. It was Player, of course. He would be calling. He picked his phone up with his right hand and clicked answer. 

"U-Uh, Player, w-why are you calling?" He said, wiping his precum on his thigh. 

"Why are you twelve-hundred feet away from the hotel?" God, if he could tell Player to just leave him alone to bust a nut. 

"N-Nothing, Player. I just wanted to c-clear my head." 

"Are you sure? Do you want to talk about it—" 

"I'm fine, Player. I promise, I call you later, ok?" 

"Fine, Zack, I'll let you go," He said, his voice full of genuine concern. "But seriously, dude, you can talk to me." 

"Y-yeah, I know," He says, his breath becoming heavy once more. "I'll talk to y-you later." 

He hung up the phone. body trembling against the cars seat, his shirt feeling soaked and damp against his skin. He slid it off, the feeling of the car's AC hitting his body made his nipples perk up. God, he was turned on. His cock felt like a taut rubber band waiting to be snapped, and Player's phone call didn't help. It's just something about his voice sounds. Zack didn't know what about his voice turned him on, but one thing he did know, his cock felt as if it wanted to explode. 

He grabbed it again, every vein in his cock popping out and the rigidness of it made him feel like he was holding a hard piece of wood in his hand. His strokes started slow, just like the first time. But this time, he couldn't control himself. His breathy moans filled the car as he could only imagine one person's face: Player's. But he wasn't gay, right? He liked girls, not guys. But the more and more he thought about Player's face—and him being the one stroking his meat—, the closer and closer he got, the warm feeling in his lower stomach culminating into a fierce maelstrom of pleasure as his hips bucked into the air. His moans echoed out through the car as the hot cum from his cock splashed against the roof. The rest of his cum splashing on his torso. The hot liquid glazing his chest with white ropes of pleasure. He laid there for a moment. His chest heaving covered in his seed as the cum for above started dripping down. Landing on the rest of his body. His mind trying to relax from his temporary high. But, he could only think of one thing: 

"I just came to a guy." 

Then other thoughts started running through his head. 

"Fuck, I'm gay." 

TO BE CONTINUED, BECAUSE I HAVE TO SLEEP.


	2. The In And Out Caper.

The whine of computer fans. The hum of four monitors. The tweets of birds. The moan of a young boy in his chair. Player, no doubt. Following his teenage hormones. 

But, the question remained. What made Player's...Player two awake so ferociously. The answer was simple, Zack's body. He had called the team to give them some new intel he had found, and Zack was the only one around. Player knew this, of course, he had both Carmen and Ivy tracked on his monitor. From the looks of it, they had gone on a biking path. Zack had posted on his Instagram, again, another thing he stalked. Zack had posted a picture. 

"Just workin out!" With an attached image of two nine-kilogramme weights. He actually had intel, but mainly for Zack. He hovered over the call button, hesitantly. Wondering if he should actually do this. He wasn't lying when he said he had intel, but the means behind this felt...wrong. Player felt like he manipulated Zack into doing this. 

Player isn't perfect, though. So, with a tingling in his loins, he clicked the call. The phone rang. Every time the tone rang, his anxiety increased. Until a very sweaty, and shirtless Zack popped up on the screen. It made Player jump, and go red as Red Drone. 

"Woah, Player, did I startle ya'?" Zack said, caringly. God, his voice. Player knew people shit on the Boston accent, but god he loved it. Especially Zack's, even though his accent wasn't special, it's the fact it's Zack's voice that did it for him. He once got an audio clip of Zack saying his actual name, even though it was just in passing and he wasn't meaning anything, he jerked off more times than he could count to that one clip. "Player?" 

"Ah, right sorry," He said as he felt his dick expanding in his shorts. The look on Zack's face completely red, trickling with sweat, his muscular frame just ever so out of view. "I found a copy of that weird Canadian-only film you wanted." 

"Aw, score! Nice one Player!" Zack praised as he pumped his fist in the air. "What website?" 

"Uh, I-I actually got a physical copy, I found one at a local store in one of those big sale bins." He said, explaining with his hands. He was actually trying to distract himself from not creaming in his shorts right then and there. Speaking of which, his attempts were only half working. He wasn't about to cum, but christ was his cock leaking. He could feel it trickling out of his cock, pooling in his boxers, and then ever so painfully slowly, trickling down his leg. 

"Oh, that's a surprise," Zack said, as Player's right hand worked his cock above his pants. His breaths were starting to become rapid and uneven. And his efforts to hide it were failing. "I could pay for shipping, if you want." 

"No, that's fine I'll just digitize it for you a-and e-mail it to you." God his cock was throbbing. 

"Isn't that piracy?" Zack tilted his head. Player jerked his hand away. Any more of this and his boxers would certainly be ruined. "Besides, we have that caper in Ontario in a few days anyway, let's just meet up then and you could give it to me. Deal?" 

"Deal, Zack," Zack smiled at him. Player hit prt sc on his keyboard. "I'll talk to you later, bye." 

And now he was here. His shorts were discarded carelessly on his bed, along with his jacket. His right hand going at a medium pace up and down his cock, the other playing at his roughly. Tears filled his eyes as he was overwhelmed at the pleasure surging through his body, two fingers rolling his sensitive nipple through them, while the other gaining speed on his increasingly hard member. 

"Zack~" He moaned quietly as he bit his lip, tears collecting in the corner of his eye as he felt the build-up in his lower gut. He went faster, his fingers rubbing his nipples harder as he could feel his cock getting ready to explode, and right as he was about to shoot his load, 

He stopped. His cock jumped and throbbed in protest, but as all things do, it eventually subsided. He sat there, panting with his eyes closed. Player wasn't new to this, denying his release. He'd done it before, but not when he was this horny. His cock wasn't usually this rigid, and tears usually didn't fall out of his eyes from the pleasure. 

He was told by his doctor that he has problems processing things—non-sexual things— that his body couldn't handle. That's the reason he's homeschooled, he couldn't handle a social situation such as school. He hid in the janitor's closet huddled up in a ball. The only thing that didn't overload him, was screens, code, technology. 

But none of that mattered right now, all he wanted to do was continue his session. 

His breath hissed out from his teeth as his fingers interlocked around his shaft again, continuing his pace from before, soon reaching that edge once more. But this time, he didn't stop. 

Player's toes curled and hips lifted off of the chair as his cock launched off three powerful shots of cum high into the air, one landing right back on his cock, the other two launching up his torso. The feeling of his hot cum splashing on his own face was overridden by the rest of his cum launching up the rest of his torso, finally finishing his explosive orgasm as he sits there panting, making use of his chairs lay back to function. 

"Fuck..." He said through his pants. 

TWO DAYS LATER. 

"Welcome, to my homeland friends!" Player said as he located the gang's plane over Ontario. After he gave a quick rundown of what's happening, V.I.L.E. planning to blow up the Toronto Space Needle and blame a local fireworks giant. They toppled the plan, obviously. 

But afterwards, Player called Zack—privately. 

"Hey, Player!" Zack said with that usual smile of his. God, Player goes weak to that smile. "Do you have that movie for me?" 

"Oh, yeah, right," He said as he looked at the movie's case. "I could drop it off, or I could just leave it somewhere." 

"I mean," Zack said as he plopped on a bench. "Carm' and Ivy are on a bike path right now, boys night out?" 

Player thought for a moment. 

"My family has a cabin in Montreal." Player said with a smirk. 

Oh, it was going to be more than a night out. 

CHAPTER TWO: THE IN-AND-OUT CAPER.  
(Too on the nose?) 

"Player!" Zack called from the park, his clumsy ass slipping around on the ice before reaching Player's car putting his bag. "Hey, man! Didn't know you got a car."

"Ha, yeah. My parents gave it to me last winter." Player said, seeming somewhat sombre he lit his turn signal, getting on the Highway four-oh-one. 

"Did you and your parents go halfies on it?" Zack didn't know, but he was prodding. But not enough. 

"It was a hand-me-down," Player said, matter of factly. "Am I clear on the left?" 

"Uh, yeah, you're good." Zack said, checking his mirror as Player turned his turn signal on. 

"Please, don't go there." He thought as tried to focus on driving. He looked at Zack, his broad shoulders filling out his blue coat, his messy orange hair poking out of his black beanie. It made Player fuzzy on the inside. More like he was melting. He felt like a stick of butter on a hot skillet, melting over every inch of the pan. 

"Like I was saying," Zack continued readjusting. Zack didn't know, but Player was hanging on. By a thread. Everything he was doing was getting repeated. The texture of the steering wheel and his gloves was getting repeated a million times over in his head every time an atom moved in his finger moved. "Who owned this before you?" 

"Damnit!" Player yelled in his head as he gripped the steering wheel. 

"Player?" 

"My..." Player hesitated. He knew what the next question would be. Then the next. Honesty is better than lying, Player. "Brother." 

"I didn't know you had one," Zack looked over to Player, head pointed down and his arms locked straight on the wheel. "Player?" 

"That's because..." Player started a tear threatening to break from his eye. "He died, when I was eleven." 

"Player, I'm sorry." Zack placed his hand on his shoulder. Player flinched away, making the car swerve as Zack pulled back. 

"I'm s-sorry, I-I'm sorry," Player said as he pulled the car over to the curb, flipping on the hazards as he cupped his mouth. 

"Player?" 

"Get out," Player stammered. "Just please, get out."

"Player, what's going—" Zack tried to ask before Player cut him off. 

"Please, get out!" He said as he gripped the wheel tightly. Zack, not wanting to stress him out—even more—unbuckled his seatbelt and stood in the freezing snow. He was worried about Player, obviously, but he was more worried about what's currently happening with Player. 

"Shit," Zack thought as leaned up against the cars' trunk. "I should tell Carm, but this is personal and if I were Player I would beg me to tell anything to anyone. But I don't want to see Player like this. And this is serious, serious stuff. Like, this could interfere with Capers and missions and what-not."

Zack argued with himself, if only for a while. He was right about one thing, Player wouldn't want him to tell anybody. He knew that for a fact. But, he knew that Player has known Carmen for the past...what? Six years? She was his best option to find out what to do. Because sitting on a random fucking highway in the middle of the Canadian winter wasn't going to help anybody. Despite the warnings, Zack let the dial tone ring in his ears until Carmen's voice perked up. He felt some sort of simulacrum of anxiety when she answered. He felt like he wasn't supposed to be doing this. 

"Hey, Zack, how's the 'boy's night out' going?" 

"Are you alone?" He whispered. "Is Ivy with you?" 

"She's in the bathroom, why?" 

"Because I think Player is..." Zack hesitated. You can't get help if you don't tell them what's going on. "Having a mental breakdown." 

"Oh." 

"I asked him about—" Zack choked up. Why did he feel he was about cry? "His...um..." 

"His brother, right?" She said as Zack was trying not to cry. 

"Yeah." 

"And he's having a mental breakdown?" 

"Yeah, and I don't know what to do because I don't want to hurt him—" Carmen cut him off as tears started to fall from his face.

"OK, Zack, you're not gonna be able to help if you're panicking too," Carmen comforted as Zack got hit in the face with snow. The tears from his face felt like drops of liquid nitrogen as he remembered, it was December, in Canada. "Just give him space, be...slow, with him—don't treat him like a fragile little baby, but be patient." 

"Got it, Carmen," Zack said as he regained his composure, standing up as he wiped the snow off of himself. "I'll text you later, ok?" 

"Of course, talk to you later, Zack." The hung-up tone rang through his mind as he took a steadying breath. 

"hey are u ok?" He texted Player, trying to sound calm. 

"PLAY3R is typing...PLAY3R is typing...PLAY3R is typing...Ding!" 

"yea sorry I just got overloaded" 

"oh ok" After one quick google search of what overloaded means. "is it alright if i get back in the car? I can drive if you want" 

"you wouldnt mind?" PLAY3R is typing. "Snow isn't the easiest to navigate" 

"ya ill be fine, Boston gets snow from time to time too" 

"ok" PLAY3R is typing. " sure then" 

Player shut his phone off as he slid over to the second seat. He plopped down with a sigh as he heard Zack climb in beside him. The sound of the door shutting made him flinch. Zack sat down carefully as Player buckled his seat belt. 

"Hey." Zack said as he turned the ignition on. 

"Hey." Player said as his tired brain tried to stay awake. As Zack started to drive, everything was quiet. So quiet, that Player fell asleep. 

A FEW HOURS LATER. 

"Hey, Player?" Zack had been driving for what felt like hours now, listening to whatever was on the radio. The snow from earlier had picked up, and he could barely see the car in front of him. 

"Mhm?" Player grunted as he groggily sat up. 

"I, uh..." Zack sputtered as his face went red. He shook his head and focused on the road and cleared his throat. "I can't see infront of me." 

"What?" Player asked confusingly. He rubbed his eyes as he looked at the windshield. 

"We're like, in the middle of a blizzard and I can't see anything," Zack said as he entered the next lane. Player stretched as he noticed a bright orange message on the overhead sign. 

"WARNING: BLIZZARD IMMINENT." 

"Looks like it." Player said as the glow from his phone lit up his face.

"How long is it going to last?" Zack worried.

"Let me check," Player said as he opened the weather app. "It says six in the morning is the earliest." 

"So we should probably just spend the night on the side of the road or something, right?" 

"That's..." Player paused and remembered his..."plan". "Is probably a smart idea." 

"Got it." Zack said as he turned the turn signal on until the vibrations of the anti-sleep driving things on the sides of the highway rang throughout the car. 

"I'll get the blankets, could you pop the trunk?" 

"Uh, yeah." Zack coughed as he pulled the lever, Player opened his door and got out. 

"I'm acting weird, aren't I?" Zack thought as he exhaled. His heart was bumping out of his chest. He needed to admit something. He liked Player. He wanted Player to do so many unholy things to him that it was driving him mad. He wanted nothing more than for Player to just fuck his throat senselessly—

"Got them," Player said as he plopped in the seat, unknowingly throwing the blankets on Zack's ever gaining erection. Making him jump. "Jeez, didn't mean to startle you, Zack." 

"Ha, y-you're fine." Zack stuttered as he took his respective blanket and felt his cock pulse in his jeans. Player smiled at him as he shut the door. And just like that Zack's cock started to leak. The warm liquid slowly spread inside of his foreskin as he felt it twitch. 

"Jeez, Zack, you're redder than a tomato." Player teased as he plugged his headphones in. 

"Yeah, ha ha," Zack chuckled as he rearranged under the blanket. Feeling his cock throb. "I...need to tell you something."

"Oh, go ahead." Player wasn't going to lie, Zack's face flustered like this was turning him on. 

"I..." Zack started. Letting out an unsteady breath. "I'm gay, and I..." 

"And you what?" Player said a fire in his stomach was slowly growing in mass as Zack averted his eyes. 

"I...like you," Zack admitted. "Kinda, really, a lot." 

Player paused, for a second. Not knowing how to respond. 

"I..." Player stalled. 

"It's fine if you don't, I don't want to make you uncomfortable," Zack apologized. "I just needed to get it off of my chest so if you want to stay friends that's—" 

"Zack," Player chirped as he grabbed Zack's face, a smile painted on his face. "Calm down, Zack, it's okay." 

Zack's heart was in his throat. 

"I like you too, you dork." Player chuckled as he felt Zack sigh. 

"Can..." Zack gulped. "Can I kiss you?" 

Player smiled as he leaned forward, connecting both of their mouths together as Player wrapped his arms around Zack, deepening the kiss as Zack's tongue invaded Player's mouth. Their tongues colliding with each other's as Player crawled onto Zack's lap as Zack's hands slowly and carefully explored Player's torso as Player slid his jacket off. 

Player ran his fingers through Zack's hair as he felt Zack's erection pulsate from under him, enjoying the fact he was driving Zack wild with his teasing kisses. Zack slid his hand up Player's back as he slowly slid his shirt up his thin body, cautiously playing with Player's nipple, making the young man moan into Zack's mouth. Player slithered his hand down Zack's body and unzipped his coat, discarding it as he clumsily undid Zack's belt. 

Zack slid his pants off as Player followed suit, reconnecting their mouths as quickly as they had disconnected. Player's hand reached behind him and slowly palmed Zack's dick through his boxers, Zack's precum spreading over Player's hand. Making Zack moan into his hand. 

"You were this horny?" 

Zack nodded furiously as he squirmed under Player's touch. Player reached for something under Zack's seat, making the seat recline. Player reached for something under Zack, rustling around for a minute before Zack felt something close around his wrists, which were resting at his head, forcing them above his aforementioned head. Handcuffs. Zack didn't protest, nor did he protest as Player slid his boxers off, making Zack completely naked.

"Gah, p-please." Zack whined as Player slid off his own pants, hovering over Zack. 

He lined up Zack's cock to his entrance, feeling every vein throb as he slowly went down, feeling Zack's manhood slowly fill him up, letting out a moan once he was all the down. Player slowly started to bounce slowly on Zack's cock. Zack's length brushing past Player's prostate, making his orgasm build slowly in his stomach. Zack's cock sent hundreds of electric pulses of pleasure through the tip of his rock-hard cock, making the redhead's back arch from the car's seat. His handcuffed wrists jingling as he covered his mouth. 

"No, don't," Player panted. "I-I wanna hear you." 

Zack bit his lip as Player continued to bounce up and down, his inner walls tightening around Zack's thick cock, making the owner of the aforementioned cock moan out in a simulacrum of both pleasure and desperation. 

"Hah..." Player moaned as he threw his head back, sweat trickling off of his body. 

"S-shit, Player, I-I'm—" Zack stuttered as he yelled out in pure euphoria as his cum shot into Player's ass, his back and hips arched as his toes curled. The warm liquid making Player shudder as Zack shot seven white ropes of cum in his ass, some of it leaking as Zack panted, his sweaty body completely exhausted. "Y-you didn't cum, Player." 

"Oh," Player said, surprised. "I'll be fine, I'll just jerk off or—" 

"Nah, you finished me off so it's only fair, I'll just suck you off."

"Are you sure?" 

"Yeah, if you don't like it just tell me and I'll stop." Player paused for a second. Zack looked as if he was about fall asleep. His orange hair was a mess. He was adorable. 

"Okay, Zack." 

Zack pushed Player against the car's steering wheel, the horn being defunct since the keys were out of it. He slowly wrapped his hand around Player's cock, making him take a sharp breath in. Zack slowly dragged his tongue from the bottom base of Player's cock all the way to the tip, making the tech-nerd cry out in pleasure as his body started to slightly tremor as tears started to form in his eyes. 

Zack drew back Player's foreskin back to expose his sensitive head. He slowly dragged his tongue around the smooth glistening glans of Player, making the tears in his eyes start to slowly fall down from his eyes. Zack slid Player's throbbing and leaking member slowly down his throat, nestling his nose into his non-existent pubes as Player let out a cry. 

Zack went back to the tip of Player's dick and slowly went back down. Zack built up a rhythm like this, he would go to the tip and then slide back down. This routine made Player shudder as his impending orgasm built up in his stomach. It didn't take him a long time before his cock sprayed nine ropes of his warm sticky seed down Zack's throat. By the fourth one, Zack's mouth was full. Forcing him to take Player's cock out of his mouth, releasing the rest of his cum onto Zack's face. After his orgasm subsided, Player was left a panting mess. Zack swallowed his cum. Player chuckled. 

"It got in your hair," Player smiled as Zack wiped his face on a nearby napkin. "Sorry." 

"I mean," Zack said as Player sat on his lap. "I thought it was hot." 

"Christ," Player snickered. "You're unbearble." 

Zack smiled as he reached for his shirt, sliding the discarded article of equipment on his sweaty body. Player followed suit. 

"So," Zack said as he rebuttoned his shirt. "What are we?" 

"I mean," Player started, pulling his boxers up. "I would like to be more than just friends with benefits." 

"Well, the whole reason this even happened was because I said I liked you. I want to be more than a friend to you, Player." 

"Zack if you talk like that you're gonna make me cry." Player sniffled. 

"Sorry," Zack said as he pulled his boxers up, leaving his pants off as he didn't want to sleep in jeans. "Anyway, I would like to...y'know, be more important than a friend." 

"You can say the word 'boyfriend', Zack." 

"Well, being frank," Zack turned to face him. "I want to be your boyfriend, Player." 

THE END. JESUS FUCKING CHRIST. THIS TOOK ME 3 DAYS. 

Post-credits for lols.

"hey" Zackattack is typing. "mf answer" 

"Omfg" Ivy is typing. "what do you want you crackhead" 

"Remember how I said I might lowkey be gay and I think I have a crush on Player" 

"Lmfao yea" 

"chile" Zackattack is typing. "i just copped a new bf *painting nails emoji*" 

"OMGGGGG" Ivy is typing. "PERIODDDTTT" 

"chile we made out for like an hour" Zackattack is typing. "and then we commited SINS-" 

"Gross but PURRRR" Ivy is typing. "Like ew Zack but like PERIODDDTT YOU GET THAT BF PURRRR."


End file.
